I Want to Save You
by gr8street
Summary: a oneshot songfic set to Something Corporate's I Want to Save You. he just wants to save her from her pain. summary sucks, just read please!


**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is a one-shot set to Something Corporate's "I Want to Save You" with a mystery shipping (and no it's not Nick/Sara, like I usually do.) It's my first attempt at this ship so be gentle. Yeah, and I own absolutely nothing. Anyway, read and review. Contains some dark thoughts.

He noticed something was different about her. Something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong with her. With a sigh, he continued to fill out the paperwork that was in front of his desk. Someone then walked into his office and knocked on the door. He looked up and saw her walk in looking troubled. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's just I sort of had problems the last few days," she said.

"Is there anything specific you would like to talk about or should I just give you the day off?" he asked, continuing to work on his paperwork.

"I'm fine, I'll be able to deal with my problems," she said.

"You know I don't want you to mix your personal life with your career," he said.

She nodded and walked out of the room. Everything in her personal life was going to hell and something had to be done about it. While most single women around her age dreamed of a charming guy to love them, she dreamed about dying. All of her past relationships had been awful and with each passing day, she didn't think she was going to be able to meet that charming guy to come save her. With a sigh, she went to the first crime scene of the night, a dead body found off the Vegas strip. As she drove to the scene, she kept thinking about last night, the bruises still on some parts of her body. She couldn't take it anymore.

_Standing on the edge of morning,  
scent of sex and New Found Glory  
playing as she's pulling back her hair.  
She drives away, she's feeling worthless;  
used again, but nothing's different.  
She'd stay the night but knows he doesn't care. _

Each time she looked in a mirror, she wondered if her problem was her looks. Yet, a lot of guys had expressed interest in her and she knew most of them were shallow anyway, they only wanted to be with someone who was good looking, have sex then dump them as if they were nothing. She had too much pride and dignity to be one of those women who guys like that wanted to pick up. The only relationship she wanted to be in was with a guy who actually gave a damn about her, a relationship that lasted at least several months and if all went well, led to marriage. To make things worse, the guy she was in love with didn't feel the same way about her.

_At home by three;  
a deafening quiet.  
The porch light's off,  
guess they forgot it.  
She'd cry herself to sleep  
but she don't dare.  
And she wants to be a model,  
She wants to hear she's beautiful.  
She's beautiful. _

Meanwhile, at a crime scene several miles away from where her scene was, he was thinking about the pain and suffering she seemed to be in recently. It had all started when she came in one day and told everyone she was dating some guy. After her recent troubles with the law, he had really been concerned about her welfare but she said she was fine and he didn't want to bother her anymore so he just let her be. He knew something was up and she had been in several troubled relationships. That was what made him angry. She was beautiful, he admitted but he just wasn't sure if he would cause her more problems and heartbreak or not. One thing was for certain though, he did want to be with her.

_I want to save you,  
I want to save you. (Yeah)  
I need you  
to save me too.  
I want to save you._

Back at the lab, she finished the case along with Nick, who had been assigned to the scene with her. While they were analyzing evidence from the scene, she could tell Nick was staring at her concerned even though she repeatedly told him that nothing was wrong. She was getting tired of all this nonsense she had to put up with, at home and at work. Once the case was finished for good, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She had given up all hope that someone would go and save her but there was still a really tiny part of her that wished someone would go and save her even though she knew with each passing day, it wouldn't be likely.

_Dressed by dawn and out the door,  
no lights, she memorized the floors  
so she could leave without being detected.  
She works till three; it's uniform,  
she dreams that he'll come by the store.  
She prays for days when boys mean she's protected. _

"Do you have a moment Grissom?" she asked, going to see the one man she loved.

"Yeah sure what is it Sara?" he asked, even though he knew what she wanted.

_And she wants someone to see her,  
She needs to hear she's beautiful.  
She's beautiful._

_I want to save you  
I want to save you. (Yeah)  
I need you  
to save me too.  
I want to save you. _

"I think it would be best for me if I quit then move somewhere else and get a new start," she said, fighting the tears that were threatening to come down her face.

He looked up with a stunned look on his face. She was one of his best people and it would be a major blow if she left. "You can't leave Sara, it's going to be hard to replace you," he said.

"Why not Grissom? I think I should have the right to decide," she said.

"Sara, please don't leave," he said.

_I want to save you  
I want to save you. (Yeah)  
I need you  
to save me too. _

"Why's that Grissom? I just want to start a new life," she said.

"You can't leave because I love you," he said.

_I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you _

She looked stunned at first while he prayed that she wouldn't leave. While she looked on in disbelief, he walked over to her and kissed her passionately. As his kiss deepened, she melted inside and began to passionately kiss him back. He stopped kissing her and stepped away. "So do you still want to leave and start a new life?"

She looked up and thought then spoke. "Nope, I think my life is perfect the way it is."

**A/N:** Yep, it was Grissom/Sara all along. How was it? It was my first attempt at a Grissom/Sara fic.


End file.
